The Knight of the Imperial Palace
by cold summer night
Summary: Would you give up your love in order to fulfill a mission? Will you marry the one you love even if he doesn't love you back? Will you use someone to regain freedom? AyaxRei


_**Disclaimer: **_All the creative rights belong to Mihona Fuji!

_**Author's Note:**_ Good day! Here's another short story from CSN! First, this is fiction. Second, I hope you will read and leave a review. Third, Enjoy!

* * *

_**The Knight of the Imperial Palace:**_ Before anything else, make a guess. Who do you think is the knight of the imperial palace? I wrote this just today, I really wanted to finish it so that I won't let a single reader hanging. Everything is fiction, I just made it up the place dates and time. I am not familiar with Tokyo so I just wrote downtown and capital then I created an imperial palace which I don't know if it exists today. And also, the university – I made it up. Plus, before I could forget I don't know how to pick a princess so this is all based upon me. I wrote what I want, so please don't be mad. Rest assured, this is a happy ending! Just so you know, it's two in the afternoon and I haven't eaten lunch yet. LOL! *winks*

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The Knight of the Imperial Palace**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**London, 1**__**st**__** of June (Friday)**_

From the window of the white palace, he notices a familiar figure making an entrance. It was earlier of the previous year when he last saw the man. Is there a problem at the imperial palace? The sudden appearance of this man makes him wonder. Whatever it would be, one thing is for sure, he would accomplish it.

He was born in Japan, but his father decided that they migrate in London for his mother's sake. Instead of the wife living in the husband's hometown, his father did it all for his love for her. The man who has come for him bows when he sees him, he smiles then bows back. Raising a brow, he asks what he is there for.

"It's about the imperial palace, you just landed a mission." Of course, a mission for him. What else would it be? The man hands him an electronic pad, "she would like to speak with you."

At his quarter, he places the electronic pad on his study table. The video begins to play, it's his Royal Highness. When it stops, he replays it then smiles.

* * *

_**Imperial Palace Japan, 4**__**th**__** of June (Monday)**_

The traditional imperial palace, how he misses it. And now, it's in front of him, quietly standing with all its endless beauty. He recalls his mission, he'll definitely search for the one who fits into the imperial palace. But before that, he must know what kind of leader they will have in order to match with his search.

The women in traditional clothing smiles when she sees him, "she's at the hall and would like to speak with you when you arrive."

The queen acknowledges him, he goes down on one knee. "Your highness, I've received your message."

"So, you did. Remember, it has to be the perfect replacement of me."

"Yes, your highness."

"Report to me as soon as you can."

"I will."

"You may now go."

"Till then, your highness."

As a knight of the royal family, he has always been true to them. Why? Actually, his father was the former knight but when he married his mother and he was born, he stopped offering his services. When he learns about it, he went to the imperial palace and promised to serve the royal family.

What would he be looking for again? Aside from someone that is trustworthy? The queen's authoritative but lady-like voice sounds in his ears.

"_**She must be born of nobility."**_

Nobility? But there are a few nobles in this land now.

"_**A lady that has proper education, but I prefer someone with intelligence."**_

That's true that someone should have natural intelligence since she would bear a child for the lineage.

"_**At least knows how to play one instrument, appreciates music and poetry."**_

What? Is she serious? Well, honestly that was a criterion before since each member of the royal family must have a talent.

"_**You know the other things, right? She must be brought up like a lady with etiquette."**_

He stops when he reaches the square of Tokyo, where would he find her? Reaching for his phone, he calls for his servant. Another mission sir? His servant asks.

"_**Of course she must know how to behave in an imperial palace."**_

"_**What about the prince, your highness? Should I take note of what he likes for a princess?"**_

_**The queen closes her eyes, even though she has aged there is no doubt that she still possesses beauty. "No, you are not to consider his choice of a princess. I've seen the one he is taking into liking, not a slightest bit qualified."**_

The servant of the knight is waiting at the gates, "I've assembled everything you need. I even called him already so he'll be here soon."

He smiles then taps his head, "well done, as always."

"_**More importantly, she has to be beautiful and pure. The princess must be a virgin, take note of that."**_

"_**Your highness, if I may ask?"**_

"_**Proceed." She nods, then smiles.**_

"_**I believe Japan is left with a few noble families, if so, would you accept a commoner?"**_

_**The queen thinks of it for a few seconds, "if we are left with no other options" she pauses "yes, of course. But she must have the other qualifications in no less."**_

"While on your way, I've downloaded the system. Just call me when you need me-" his servant bows.

"Thank you so much. You've done enough, why don't you take a rest?"

When his servant left for the door, he begins with his search. So there are only ten noble families left in Japan? He scans each family lineage then goes down to eight candidates, where would he begin? We'll see, how about the lady from a prestigious university? He nods, scanning and even more becoming very detailed on what he is looking. No, this one is not single. And he's down to three, it can't be good. He might have missed a family, so he looked over the system again. He re-searched more, then gathers all the qualified maiden from the nobles, separating it from the commoners. Sticking the pictures of the beautiful ladies on his quarter's wall, he rubs his chin. Counting the cards, he realizes that he actually has fifteen candidates for the prince. Well, he included the ladies that are in a relationship. Should he remove them? No, there's got to be something that he could do. The fifteen ladies, he must investigate on them first, whether they have all the qualities or standards he is looking for.

After his week of investigating, he is down to three. The first one is an heiress, the second is a daughter of a poor noble family while the third is a commoner who is well known in Shibuya. He removes the third candidate and replaces it with the noble from the North, who is actually engaged already. Well, if the man will step down for the prince that would be great. And we never really know the reasons for the engagement, right? He could do something about it.

* * *

_**Downtown Tokyo, One day in March**_

The least to believe it should be him. Seriously? Someone would reject him? Born of nobility, raised with so much wealth, and yet he chooses to live through his own sweat and blood in order to gain his own fame in the society! She may be beautiful and well-known among the men, but who cares? She is never to be considered unique with the ladies these days. She is no different at all. A typical high-schooler who drools over some men from the elites like him for what? Oh, he remembered the last time his precious bag was taken, so this is not the first time. Are they poor or what? Dumb and desperate, what more can he say? And yes, she is into fashion. But all too much. Colored hair with a red streak? What is that for anyway? And why is he paying attention? Such a waste of time.

"Your bag-" the blonde guy pointed to the lady who is now walking away with heavy stamps on the road, all the while murmuring about him. Did he hear her say something like how stupid she thinks he is? "She is so-"

Stupid. That's what he wanted to say.

The blonde guy went on as they walk. "You're not serious about what you said, are you?"

He measured his best friend's look on him. Oh, well. He is just easy to read, he definitely has a thing for that lady! Woah! Does she even deserve to be called one? "Yuuya, take it anyway you like-"

"Then no." Yuuya shakes his head with a smile. "I can't wait to see her again! You've got to help me-" so he continues to speak of her. Of how he likes her a lot. Of how she made his heart pound off his chest until Rei couldn't take it.

"That's enough, I'll bet you'll see that-that weird person."

"She is not just a person, she's a lady. Did you forget how we are taught at the imperial?"

"Whatever." Imperial? Speaking of which, he was summoned by his parents for a family meeting. It sounded more like another pressuring case against him. Didn't he already agree to study at the imperial? In fact, he is already at the university. What could it be for this time? "I'm gonna have to go to the palace-"

Yuuya stops on his track. "Palace?" Yuuya is not a royalty like his best friend. His aunt, who is in the business world, sponsored him so he can enter the Imperial University. Last night, he recalls the talk about succession over the royal family. Could it be about it? "Why?"

"I don't know, it's not like I care-"

As expected of the ice prince. Yes, why would he care? And why else would he believe that Rei Otohata, the ice prince would even care about anything but himself? "I heard about your father-"

"He's not dying-" how could he say such a thing? As if he doesn't care about his own father. Well, he might have been selfish, oh-no, he is always selfish. Why did he even belong to the royalty? Sometimes he just wanted to live a new life – a life totally free from them. But really? What does he want? Does he really want freedom?

* * *

_**Capital, Alone no More in May**_

Five hundred dollars for just one date? She was in awe when he left her at the table. Was she hallucinating or what? She counted the bills on her hand. And that's her reality. Unbelievable! It would be more than enough to buy her a very beautiful dress! Or perhaps, cosmetics and perfumes! Where should she head next? When she reached the Tokyo square, she realizes that it's already late. Oh, snap! She must be home by now!

At the entrance of their house, "Oh, how could you not keep track of your time? Where have you been? You're just fifteen! You kept your mentor waiting. Apologize upstairs." Before she left, she apologizes and kissed her mother's cheek.

Why does she have to study each afternoon to night? It's not like she is just studying about her subjects in school. She also studies piano, etiquette, good conduct, culture, dance, song and poetry are just among a few! Does she need them? Really? What are they for? Would she represent their country?

"What did I tell you about entering a room?" Her mentor crosses his arms, "now?"

Well, she forgot to knock and announce herself. It gets annoying for her sometimes. Can she just be hr usual self? Even in school, she presents a superficial her. She couldn't make a single mistake, according to her parents. Although, they've been good to her they have also been strict at some points like her grades and moral. Yes, moral. What would they do if they knew that their only daughter is engaged in dating-for-money? She'd be dead, for sure! But she has all the reasons to do so. They limited her allowance all because they don't want her to be modernized and enter a social night life. And simply because they don't have enough money now. She knew that they're nearing bankruptcy. As a girl her age, she would want to buy some girly stuff – of course. Even if she wanted to work in a restaurant or stores, she couldn't since she is under-age. The only way to have money is through dating, right?

The following week, she continues with her dating-work. It went well, not until a cop caught her! Well, it's not a usual cop who wears a uniform. She didn't know that Ran Kotubuki is from a family of cops, she should've been careful.

"I can't believe that you, a genius like you, would be on this kind of dirty work-" the blonde girl grabs her shoulders. "Look at me, Hoshino!" She looks at her, "do you honestly want to do this all for money? You would give yourself?"

No, not at all. "I thought it was okay, as long as I don't sell my heart-"

"To wake you up-" The blonde girl with a red-streak slapped her.

"Ran-" a man called her.

"I'm sorry-" it's so embarrassing. She didn't see it coming. "I really am sorry," she hands over the money she earned to the man in uniform. "That's all, I kind of spent the other-"

The man in uniform, which seemed to be Ran Kotubuki's brother, accepted the money. "I hope this won't happen again."

That started their friendship. She would no longer be alone to herself, it's a good thing. But on the bad side, she would go out with them every after school-hours, not noticing that her grades are dropping.

* * *

_**Hoshino Residence, last week of May**_

"What are these?" Her mother, beside her father, throws the cards on her study table. "For the first time your grades dropped!"

"I-"

"You're not told to speak, just so you know young lady, we know that you have friends that are bad influence to you. We don't know them specifically or exactly, but you should stay away. Clear?"

What she can and would do is agree. "…"

"Is that clear? I'm asking you-"

"Yes, mother." She looks down on her feet.

"On your birthday, you'll have your season. Be prepared for that-"

"What do you mean-"

"We want you to have the best education, so you'll enter the Imperial University whether you like it or not-"

"What?" Imperial University? It's where Otohata-kun studies! "I don't want to be there-" She cannot be there! The ice prince would think that she is following him, after all, he rejected her. It's not because of her friends that her grades dropped, it's because of herself! Her heart is broken, so she is as well – the whole Aya. The torturing moment appears before her like a movie scene.

It was a day in May, she would admit it. She was too sudden and early to confess her feelings to him since they just met. But what was she to do? To keep silent about it when it's tearing her apart? All her emotions where just deep down in her heart, ready burst if not spoken! It was wrong to declare a lady's love for a guy, but is there any other way? She was just hoping that if she will confess her love, there's a chance for him to feel the same. She thought that the kindness he showed towards her has meaning when there was none.

"_**Is there something you want to say?"**_

_**What? Could it be that he knows about this? Is she easy to read? Blushing, she reaches for the napkin to cover her lips.**_

"_**And I thought you were hungry," he looks at her plate, she hasn't eaten anything from it. The ice prince shrugs his shoulders. "So-"**_

"_**Otohata-kun, the truth is I-I" she blinks her eyes, hoping to find the right words .What are the right words to say? "Otohata-kun has always been so kind to me. I appreciate it, I've never been treated with kindness before by a man, and you know what? I'm so happy to have the whole gang as my friends." She pauses to sip on her drink. "And you, I am certainly most grateful to have met you." That's it! She just gathered the courage and won't stop until she says the word or the words she has practiced the night before when she cannot sleep. "The first time I met you? I was so amazed of how you look, you're so beautiful. And then as the days went on and on, you showed so much kindness and understanding that I cannot stop thinking about you." She looks into his cold gaze. Is he not moved? "You're all that I could think of each day, I-I" she holds on to her chest as if her heart would pop out if she doesn't put her hands on it. "This is the first time I've felt this for a man, I-I don't know what to do. I've never fallen in love before, if I didn't say these things I think that I could just die."**_

_**A moment of silence passes, it is awkward for her to not hear anything from him.**_

"_**I love Otohata-kun, I love-"**_

_**No, hold it right there. That's just it for the ice prince. "You're too young to speak of love. You don't really know any of it, do you? It's not love that you feel, it's just some sort of admiration. And I don't care if you fall in love for me, I cannot say the same. I cannot return your feelings. So, stop what you feel, you can go and find somebody else to turn your stupid liking to-"**_

"_**So, you don't like me?"**_

"_**Isn't it what I just said? And I am not kind, you just don't know me well. I am not good at commitment. I am selfish. I am just not good at all, period."**_

"_**But I think Otohata-kun is kind-"**_

"_**Is this kind? To speak like this to you? You know what, I could kiss you right now if I want to, but that would be meaningless. I don't have feelings for you. Would you like that?"**_

"_**Ran, do you you l-like her?"**_

_**Without hesitation or thinking twice he nods his head, "I do."**_

_**In that instant, she got rejected. **_

"I can be whoever I want, it's not with the school I'm in-" she has to do anything in order to make her mother agree on her. She cannot be in the same school as the ice prince for it would be painful and awkward. It's the one thing that she could do for herself.

"It's not for you to decide-"

"We don't have enough money, no," she shakes her head. "We're on bankruptcy how can you make me study there?" Please, she can't see him! Her heart is still broken. "I swear I would do anything, I would study harder or even harder just so I could get the grades you want. Please don't make me study at the Imperial-"

"Someone will provide for you, don't worry." Her mother believes that just a little touch will make her young lady transform into a beautiful woman. "Trust and just follow me." She extends a file book to her daughter, "you have to keep an eye on one of those on your birthday."

One of those? She opens it, stopping on the fourth page. She knows the guy, but why is he there? Right! He is a candidate for her! A candidate to be their family's savior. The next page cause her tears to drop, "he won't be there-"

"Did you say something?"

She shakes her head then walks out.

* * *

_**Aya's Sweet Sixteen in July**_

On her birthday party, "I knew you'll be the most beautiful!"

"You're just saying that because you're my mother. I am never like you or like anyone else. Well, not as beautiful as-" as beautiful as Ran Kotobuki, she wanted to say.

"Remember everything you have learned from your mentor-" her mother smiles. "I can see myself in you-"

"You think I can make it?" She looks at her reflection in the mirror, her mother embraces her.

"I've always wanted you to be the best in everything. I know I might have been strict to you, but-"

She shakes her head to stop her mother from speaking such dramatic dialogues. "I'm okay. I'm not mad at you at all. I know everything happens for a reason. And you're right, I am young and I should follow you. You just want what's best for me after all."

Aya Hoshino, the daughter of a noble family from downtown Tokyo. All her family has is a name, which is known all over the country. Even the imperial palace knows this family, only that they lack wealth now. Since they've been spending on houses, cars and a business which in time which causes them bankruptcy. Now, she has to enter a family of wealth. Someone that could revive the death of their business.

All eyes, especially the men's eyes, were on her as she descends the staircase with her parents. She is like a treasure chest filled with gemstones and gold – all sparkling. The black dress she wore could've been good for a funeral, but when she is he one to wear it. It looks elegant and timeless! She's a walking beauty! She walks with elegance, smiles with kindness, talks with humor and wit, looks with innocence, sings like a siren, dances like a queen and what? She is just a perfect partner for a nobleman.

"Two o'clock-" her mother whispers through her fan. She gets it. When she turns, she finds him standing by the drinks looking at her.

He meets her halfway, extending his right hand. "May I have the pleasure to dance with you, my lady?"

"Why the sudden formality, Katase-kun?" She bows her head, accepting his hand. Someone announces the presence of the imperial family which made her hold more to Kazuki Katase.

"Are you okay?"

How can she be okay? She hasn't seen him since that day when he rejected her and told her that he likes her best friend! "I think I had too much of the dance-"

"You should've told me earlier, anyway let's go eat-" he takes her with him.

When she glances at the royalty, she finds Rei Otohata with them! No way! He doesn't attend balls! How come? And now, he's looking at her! The look that is meant to kill, so it's not flattering at all.

"The ice prince is looking at you-" Kazuki Katase says when she faces him. "I wonder why he's here-"

She wonders about that too. "Katase-"

Her friend murmurs, "and their heading this way-"

This way? Does he mean where they're at? Or the other way? With a smile, she finds the imperial family in front of her with her own family! Wow! What is going on? Awkward! She's absolutely blushing right at this moment! Kazuki and Aya curtsied, knowing what he is supposed to do. Kazuki bade his farewell.

"I knew it. You are even more beautiful in person, even if my king is not feeling well. We all came just to see you and greet you personally on your birthday-"

Oh, now that is really something! Aya knows how to act in front of the royalty, how can't she when she was taught just about everything by her mentor.

"Now that I have shown myself, I believe I can go-" without their approval the prince walked away.

"I apologize for his behavior, you never know, but he doesn't attend this kind of gathering." The prince's mother holds her hand. "I hope you could forgive him?"

"Your highness, he is forgiven." It's not like it's the first time he walked away from her.

When the royalty gathers with her family, she walks out to find him. He is pacing on the garden, stepping on the grass while contemplating on some profound matters she doesn't know anything of.

She sits by the water fountain, watching the cold water fall from the white figure. "I apologize for declaring my feelings to you-"

What? He looks at her, but it was a bit dark with only the moonlight's help. "You don't have to apologize-"

No, she has to. She must regain her dignity. "I know that it's wrong to do that. I mean, to confess. I shouldn't be the one to confess. A properly brought up lady of nobility would never declare her feelings for a man no matter what. And I have caused you burden-"

"Do you know about all this?"

"About what?" She's totally clueless.

"Our marriage." He says it with coldness and hatred.

"Marriage? My mother never told me about that, is there a marriage?" She'll be wed to Rei Otohata? "I don't know-"

"Well, then I believe my parents decided on it and they'll propose that on your parents tonight."

"Really?" Holding her chest, she searches for hidden care from him but there is none. He doesn't want to be married to her. Why would she think that he even likes her? She is so stupid! "Don't worry, it won't happen. I know you don't like me, you made it clear for the past few months. Please don't hate me, I know I can do something about it-" she stands up, but he reaches for her waist.

"No," he turns her to face him, now their eyes are locked upon each other.

What now? Is he going to kiss her? They are too close, if he's not going to kiss her then what would he do? Should she close her eyes? His breath is like an angel's with a spell on it, binding her senses that she felt so weak. Her knees are bending, losing its strength.

"I'm not going to kiss you-" he sighs.

Right. She removes his hand from her waist, "I knew that."

"The thing is, you can't reject me or my proposal. It'll damage my beautiful name-"

"Okay. So, what do you want me to do?" She'll make it easier for him, so that they won't have a fight.

"Let's just say that I don't like you."

"Sounds good to me." She smiles then walks to the porch. "It's the truth anyway, and it even happened before-"

Really? That easy? She agrees in just a snap? "You're okay with that?"

"Yes. Are we good?" She waits for his answer, what could he be thinking?

"You know? That's one of the things I hate about you."

One of the things? So, that's just one? What else does he hate about her? Without speaking, she left him. When she enters the ballroom, everyone greeted them. Them? She didn't notice that he walked after her and it appears as if they were together! What is going on? Her eyes spots Kazuki talking with a lady, he smiles at her when he sees her.

"Miss Hoshino, my best wishes goes to you." Kazuki Katase moves closer, "but if something goes wrong you can always come to me."

"I don't understand-" then with all the guests to hear, her parents together with the imperial family announces their engagement!

What? She's engaged now? With the one who doesn't even like her? What is to happen then? She speaks to the ice prince, "we should put an end to this right now."

"You could do it yourself."

"Before this reached the news-"

"It's in the news right now-"

* * *

_**Hoshino Residence, 3**__**rd**__** of August (Friday)**_

They were engaged last month, why does the wedding should take place in a month's time? And they're too young, they're still studying. Couldn't it be postponed? Being married to the ice price makes her shiver and sick in a different way. And just thinking of the wedding night, it's all too much for her!

"You'll be together anyway, so why prolong this engagement?"

Yes, they'll get married anyway so why postpone it? No, why is she asking herself? Is there not a way to convince her own mother?

"And we never know what you two could've been doing so, it's better if you'll be wed-"

What they're doing? What does she mean by that? They're not doing anything wrong! He hasn't even complimented nor kissed her! If only they know that the man doesn't love him. It's as if it matters, well it doesn't! Who cares if she gets married to someone who doesn't love him? They just cared about if that someone will restore their properties.

"And so, instead of asking me about such things. Why don't you get dressed, you'll meet him for the wedding preparations."

Meet him? Today? She'll meet him? Really? Now, what must she do? What must she wear? She has been trying her best to look good in his presence. Even though they've always been together, she's till not used to being with him. Where is her cream dress? She asks their steward, "have you seen my cream dress with flowers on the side? The one that is-"

"Oh, that? Your mother replaced all your wardrobe-"

What? She did that without even telling her? And she didn't notice? "Where did she put my old clothes?"

"She gave it to the poor-"

Poor? What? That dress is so important! She remembers when her friend Kazuki Katase told her how cute she was when she wore it in school. "It doesn't matter, thank you." Well then, she just has to choose on her new wardrobe. Should she let her hair down or gather it in a bun? What accessories must she wear? What shoes? Oh, she is just trying hard!

She walks out when she's told of his arrival, "bye mom!"

"Your highness, please take care of my daughter-" her mother reminds him.

He smiles then waves, inside the car "I can't go today-"

"But you're here-"

"Yes," he clicks a button which moves down the glass barrier so he could talk to the chauffer. "Drop me by the school."

"You're not going?"

"Don't ask the obvious-"

"I'm sorry."

At the school, he hops out of the car then knocks on the window. She opens the window, "you forgot something?" Could it be that he would kiss her?

He leans in closer to her so that no one could hear. "There's an upcoming exam-uh college exam, I don't think I could really be with you through all this." He meant with the wedding preparations.

"I understand." No, she doesn't understand. She also has an exam for college, but she will be there! She will be there for each detail of the wedding! How can he not? Well, for as long as he will be there on the wedding day it won't matter. Wait, did she just agree with the wedding?

At the shop, she picks up a magazine from the rack, imagining herself as the cover girl in a wedding dress. She must be the most beautiful in her most important day. The wedding dress is so lovely and princess-like, exactly what is needed for her. She wanted it for her wedding, but the designer said he would create a designer's signature for her. Something that only she could wear, it would be something special that way, right?

"Where's your-"

"He won't be here, he has to prepare for the exams-"

"What? That guy, even without studying he could have a top score if he wants to." It's Yuuya, arriving with a familiar lady beside him. "Aya, this Mami Honda."

The lady extends her hand, "pleasure to meet you Aya. I'm Mami" she clung to Yuuya's arm "his girlfriend."

Girlfriend? He has a girlfriend now? She thought he's in love with Ran Kotubuki. Oh, time flies! She doesn't even know who is with and who breaks up with who or what's the latest trend in Shibuya.

"We're here for the measurements for your wedding."

"Are you the only daughter of the Honda Company?"

"Yes, the heiress." She smiles at her, "so what would you be wearing for your wedding?"

Aya smiles, even if her husband-to-be wouldn't be there it would be okay for as long she has someone with her. The two ladies walk to the designer's room, searching among his drawings. After measurements, the bride decided the colors as well as for the other important things such as cake, photography, and the like.

"It won't be a grand wedding, it would be a sacred one and more like a family gathering." That's what she wished, but it didn't become that way. In fact, it turns out to be very grand with a number of guests.

* * *

_**A Wedding in September**_

On the wedding day, she tries to be calm. It's all surreal for her, to be walking at the aisle knowing that he would be there waiting for her. He doesn't love her, but maybe (just maybe) he will learn how to love her. It is not difficult to love her, or is it? It is not the right time to thin about it.

"You may now kiss the bride." Sheesh! He would kiss her! It would be her first kiss! Their very first kiss! Unveiling her face, he moves closer then lifts her chin. She closes her eyes, it would happen. The breath of his, it is so warm. Their lips meet, the kiss is just brief but it was very sweet. It even uplifted her spirit. With that swift kiss, she felt so drank that all she wanted to do is rest.

With a smile, she holds his hand at the reception. He will be hers from then on, right? And then he walks away, meeting his friends from the university who is just expressing their congratulations. Did he just remove her hand from his? She goes to where he is, they should always be together. A man calls her name, it's Kazuki Katase.

"Kazuki! I never thought you would be here-"

"I never thought too when I could just drink this heartbreak-" he places his hand near his chest, somewhat kidding or that's what she thought. The guy hands over an envelope, while staring intently at her face. "Till then, my princess."

"Of course, till then." When he walks out of the hall. What is it that he gave her? An envelope? Could it be money? What else would it be? She places it inside her purse.

The occasion ended with the newly-wed's speech of thanks to the guests. As the guests bids their farewell, the two walks hand-in-hand out of the hall to their awaiting carriage. It's just like a fairytale, so it seems. Inside the carriage, she puts her purse on her lap then he sits beside her.

Of all the women in Japan, the prince is married to her. It's a dream come true! Now, what's next? The honeymoon! She quickly glances at her husband, could he be reading her mind? No, it couldn't be. He is too busy thinking of other things. Where would they go? Oh, yeah. They'll spend a week in Hawaii! She has never been there. Has he been there before? "Otohata-kun, have you ever been in any other country-"

He closes his eyes.

Is he doing that to prevent her from starting a conversation? Is he restless? "Have you ever been to Hawaii?"

"Not yet." He says, crossing his arms then rest his head on the window.

It would be their first time then to be there. "I'm so-"

Then he opens his eyes, "I think you should know that we're not heading to Hawaii-"

"What?" Not going there? Her dream of being with him by the beach tears. Then where?

"I cancelled them earlier."

But why? "What's the reason?"

"We couldn't just have a tour when we have tasks to do around here-"

But that's their wedding trip. It's their honeymoon. If he is willing to throw away that important week, how much more to the years to come! "Then could it be that we'll just travel somewhere near?"

"No, we'll stay at my house."

"Your house? For a week?"

"Yes," he nods "after that we'll stay by my parents' house. I mean at the imperial-"

To her, it appears that the wedding is not important to him. No, herself alone together with the wedding are not important to him. It's as if he never got married and that they're not "one".

"For as long as you're with me then the place is not important." She smiles then takes his hand to her nose. "I will understand. I will always be faithful to Otohata-kun."

He brings her closer to him, smelling her hair. As their eyes meet, he moves down for a kiss. A subtle kiss at first, then it deepens to ignite a fire.

If things will be like this, he would learn to love her. Someone tell her that he would. She needs something to hold on to. As she embraces him, she looks at her wedding ring. Yes, that's going to be something that she'll hold on to. She'll give everything to him, her heart, her body and her soul – her everything.

"Otohata-kun-" she is blushing under him when they got into the ice prince's bedroom. "I-"

"I think you should call me by my name now."

By his name? That made her cry, really? Slowly, they'll make a good relationship. Even if it would take baby steps from there, it won't matter to her – at least. She smiles with tears on her eyes. "Rei, I love you."

He kisses her, "of course you do."

A week after, the two moved in to the imperial palace. They were greeted by the servants, "welcome home."

She smiles at her husband, who is not looking at her.

"Where's my mom and dad?" He asks the house steward.

"At the family hall now, your highness." He grabs her hand, "let's go."

"My dear, Rei? Aya? You're too early to be here-" his mother runs to them, then embraces the newly-wedded couple. "Now, have a seat my dearest. How do you feel? I'm so sorry that you two weren't able to go to Hawaii. I even planned that for the two of you. Oh, well."

"It's okay, your highness."

The ice prince's father smiles, "I just hope that you'll give us the good news any time soon. I'm not getting any stronger-"

"Of course!" Rei caresses his wife's shoulders. "Very soon."

Aya blushes, what can she say? It's too awkward to say a thing. Should she say yes, we're doing it now! So, you'll hear the good news very very soon or should she say just yeah?

"Mom, dad" he bows to his parents "I have things to do in school, I have to go now."

His mom raises her brow "what? But you just arrived, oh-" her son walks away after kissing his blushing wife. "That guy! Who ever raised him to be studious all too much?"

Her husband shrugs. "I have no idea."

When you look at the couple in front of her, it's not as if they're from the royalty. They look as if they're just normal lovers, who loves each other too much. She envies them, how she wish that she could also be loved in return. "Your highness-"

"Just call me mom-"

"Mom?-" she asks for approval.

"You can call me your dad-"

Aya smiles with tears, she is just happy. "Mom? Dad? I hope I could take a rest?"

"I recommend that you do so, my dear." The two of them kisses her forehead, then she left.

Searching for her stuff, she notices her purse. She hasn't open the envelope Kazuki Katase has given her on her wedding. How much money did he give her? Oh, that guy is just something. She is about to open it when her phone rings, it is a call from her mother.

* * *

_**A Storm in October**_

When she married the prince, she thought she will be free from her mother's nag. Turns out, she'll have more of it. Oh, please. What must she do? Things cannot be considered goo lately.

"What? There is nothing wrong with the-"

"Don't you dare hide this from me-" she just wished her mother would change the subject. What if the queen comes to the hall? What would she say about it? Would she say the same? "Your husband has been out these days, he's not in school. And do you know that?"

"I just have to believe him I-mean-uh on what he says-"

"Could it be that you're not doing well as a wife?"

What? But she has been serving him, all the while loving him as a wife would do for a husband. Even more than that, "I-"

"Is your husband attracted to anyone except you?"

"No, I believe my husband is only attracted to me-" or that's what he makes her feel like when they would make love at night or in broad daylight.

"You're too sure, don't be complacent. You've got to ensure that you are his only woman."

That can't be true, he is in love with somebody else. He is still in love with Ran Kotubuki! With a heavy heart she bids her farewell to her mother and locked herself into her room. What must she do? IS she not doing her best to be his wife?

The next day, she prepared a lunch for him. So, what does a wife does for her husband so as for him ot to cheat?

"My lady, your hands will be wounded again. Please let us do that the next time-" her servant wraps a gauze pad on her hand.

"No, I'll be better next time. I can't be wounded anymore, besides it's not painful-" she waves her hand with a gauze "see? It can still move, it's far from dying-"

"My lady, if you do this again. The prince might be angry at us-"

Would he be angry? Well, she wants to know if he cares about her. She finds him at the imperial entrance hall, already prepared to leave for school. She is also, prepped-up for school.

He asks what she is holding that is wrapped in a cloth. "What is that?"

"oh, this? It's for us. It's our lunch-"

"Lunch?" He walks over to her, taking the lunch. "I don't bring packed lunch in school."

"I thought that maybe we should eat together-"

He signals to the servant, handing it over. "Take it, you can eat it if you want or you can just throw it. Do whatever you like-"

The servant hesitates to take it, "but your highness the princess-"

"I know." He looks at the princess. "You are not to go by the imperial's kitchen, is that clear? Do you want me to be scolded for your actions?" He stares at her hand which has gauze in it.

What must she say? "I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Just when she thought she'll be able to build a connection between them. But she only wanted to impress him with her cooking, what else must she do?

The both of them arrives at the Imperial University, they were greeted by their fellow students.

"Wow, they look good together!" Some girls surrenders with envy.

"I bet they'll be the couple of the year!" A lady screams.

"Prince Rei, long time no see-" he smiles at them.

Long time no see? That makes her look at her husband. Could it really be true that he wasn't in school? So, where could he be all those time?

"Princess Aya, you're here!"

"Finally!"

At this point, she wants to cry. Rei Otohata, the ice prince has been lying to her. What is he hiding? There must be something that she doesn't know. Would it kill her? Must she find it out? Before they could separate ways, he talks to her.

"We couldn't go home together, but I promise I'll be with you-" he winks.

"Where will you go?" It sounds like she's fishing for it, "review or advance class?"

He nods, "yes, advance class."

"You know I'd like to go-" she pauses "but I cannot since I have to go home early. I'll see you?"

"Of course, you'll see me-" he leans in to whisper in her ear, she blushes.

It couldn't be that he's cheating, but when a man is so sweet someone won't stop thinking that there's a price for it. He could be doing something bad, something that would break her fragile heart.

That night, as promised, he is with her. The prince is a great lover in bed, she must say. If only he would speak of his feelings to her If only he would say that he loves her as well. But he doesn't, he has never confessed of his feelings. He is just after the act itself and it's all the more painful for the princess. It couldn't be called "making love," when love is inexistent.

The next day, "so are we heading home together today?"

"No," he shakes his head. "I can't even go home, I have this project to do."

"Okay." She nods with a smile, tomorrow then, right?

"Aya-"

Did he just call her by her name? Again, she is lost and weakened. "Yes?"

"Thing is," he moves her to the wall "since we can't be together tonight, I was wondering if you could meet me by lunch?"

Lunch? "We'll eat lunch together?" Finally! It's great! Her heart is hammering!

"Well, yeah-uh we could do that."

"Sure! What do you want to eat, I'll go buy it for you-"

"Just the same as yours" he looks down on her "meet me at the imperial student's office-"

She nods, "okay."

At the imperial student's office, she finds him writing something. He stops when he sees her, "hey-"

"I didn't knock, I'm sorry-" she places down the food on the table. "What were you doing? Writing something?" No, it's as if he is drawing something.

"Shall we eat?"

She nods, all is well for her. To have lunch with the ice prince? Come on, it is awesome! It's one of her goals alongside with earning his love.

Before she can even eat, he grabs her wrist and starts to kiss her. "I thought we'll eat-"

"We could do that later-"

She blinks, "ok-" would he really do that to her, there? Really? At the imperial student's office? What if someone sees them? She blushes, "not here-"

"I cannot hold on any longer-" he kisses her lips, her neck then raises her to the table.

He would really do it to her, right there! Oh, please. It's too embarrassing and weird for her. "I couldn't-" how can she stop him, she is just weakened all the time. And the fire just blazed on him, but then just when she thought she would call her name, she called another woman's. With all her might and shame, she pushes him that he falls down to the floor. Wow! She couldn't believe that she has that strength in hear!

He called her name, she can't be wronged. She is not deaf and wouldn't pretend that she is! "How could you?" She wants to slap the man, but she didn't. Instead, she runs away while fixing herself. If only shame and dignity could be fixed in the same manner she would!

But even the ice prince couldn't believe it himself, he couldn't believe that he just called out another woman's name. It's just that he thinks of her too much. And his wife, she has become strong.

Could it be that when they're doing it, her husband is thinking of her? No doubt! She feels so sorry for herself. Her phone rings, it's a call form her mother.

"Now, you couldn't deny this."

"I don't know any of it-"

"Of course, you don't-"

"He has put up his own agency?" And Ran Kotubuki is one of his models, no wonder he was not in school!

"He is keeping secrets from you-"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"It's a warning that you should try harder-"

"Harder? I've given myself to him, my whole self and heart. I did everything I could, I-I"

"Maybe a child would make him turn your way-"

A child? "I haven't thought oh that-"

"So, you haven't been to your doctor or checked if you're-"

"No, not yet."

When she gets home, she silently walks through the family hall. It seems that the royalty are having a serious talk. Must she interrupt all of a sudden, must she listen? Eavesdrop? Maybe she'll just get back later. Yes! That's it!

"I studied at the imperial, left my agency, throw away everything just to be in this imperial-" that's Rei! "I married the one you want for me despite my dislike on her-"

"She's the perfect one for you-"

"Who are you to say who's perfect for me? Only I could say that-"

"What else would you ask for Aya? She's intelligent, beautiful, kind, born of nobility and has class inside and out-"

"No, you just couldn't accept a commoner – that's it-"

"We could, but the one you picked? She's never qualified. You know that!"

"Why? Because you judge by looks, at first that's what I thought too about her. That she's easy and loud and crazy, but she's a good person. If only you gave her a chance I know that she could prove something to you."

"That's the kind of girl you want to continue our lineage? How can you not like your wife? Don't even talk about other women, you're already married-"

"It's your entire fault. I didn't want to get married in the first place."

"You'll stay with her for the rest of your life, take that as a responsibility of a gentleman and royalty!"

"It's for me to decide-"

"Rei Otohata! Your dad would surely be in pain if he knew about this, and the man is sick! So please for our family's sake don't even think of cheating on your wife. I know you started a business in Shibuya to see that Super Gal. I know everything. You'll learn to love your wife.

"…"

"And please secure the lineage. We never know but your dad's condition has worsen-"

"What if I tell you that I totally want freedom from the royalty?"

"You would give up the throne for someone?"

"Something like that."

"Then you must secure the lineage of having a son, if you did, you will be free to go. You'll have my word on that."

Secure the lineage? Free to go? He wants to be free from her! Why? Would he want to be with her best friend? She has had enough! So, that's the reason why he married her? Tears roll down her flushed cheeks. She swiftly, but silently walks up to their room. Looking at the mirror, she realizes that she looked horrible. She reaches for her make-up to cover up her reddish eyes and cheeks. She thought he'll come by night as usual, but he didn't. Where did he go? To some place where he couldn't see her. Does he dislike her that much? Is she not appealing to him? What must she do?

Awaken by a soft touch on her thigh, she sits up. He crawls up to her, touching her hip and waist underneath her nightdress. Tears fall down as he lifts her up to him. "Stop, I'm not in the mood for this-" Since he will do it out of his duty or responsibility. And he would leave her, remember?

Stop? She is stopping her? Is she serious? He smiles at her, as if nothing is wrong "okay, what kind of game we should play? You can pretend that you didn't like it, but I know how much you like me-" he presses her down the bed, kissing her neck and chest.

This has to stop she thought. When they did it so many times, she was all willing because she thought he likes him. Well, at least he likes her like a man would do for a woman. But this time, she couldn't take it since she has this memory of last night. Of the reason why he married her, of how much he doesn't want her, or of how much he loves Ran Kotubuki. So, did he propose to her? He didn't even propose to her wife. Instead of fighting back to him, she will just surrender. That's all she could do right? It's daylight and yet he is just so strong and appealing, he makes her feel that he loves her when he doesn't. He's a deceiver. Come to think of it, after everything he hasn't told her that he loves her. "

"If you're doing this out of your duty to secure the lineage then don't touch me ever again."

Don't touch her? What is she saying? "What is this about?" He throws the pillow on the lamp, "whatever. I'm bored right now!"

"Could it be that Rei would never love me and that he's in love with Ran? I never know what your feelings are Rei. Does Rei Otohata love Ran?" Just this once, she wants to know all the truth even if it would kill her!

Love? What does he know about love? "What do you want me to say?"

"The truth."

"Yes, I love her. Will that make you happy? We never talked about this marriage, I think we should talk about it now."

Could it be the end of her fairytale? "I want-" would he file a divorce? Should she stop him? Would he tell her that once he has secured the lineage he'll leave her?

"I've got to be honest with you. I only married you because you're the only one qualified for a princess, besides I know you already so I agreed with my parents. Yes, I'm doing this to secure the lineage you've got to understand that. And it is also your duty to secure the lineage as the imperial princess. You don't have a choice. Unless we have the good news, you can't refuse." He emphasized his last sentence.

"You used me."

"So?"

"If you think that you can have me that easy, you can't!"

"Now," he brushes her hair with his fingers. "There's no other way, you just have to agree with that-"

She punches his chest, "you're so mean!" Tears fall down her blushing cheeks, "you're just mean-"

Kissing her chest, he pins her on the bed. "Don't make this complicated-"

"Stop, please-" she weeps underneath.

"Let's make this easier for us, could we?" He utters an oath, "stop crying-"

"This is rape!"

"That's how it would be if you're not going to-"

"Do you want your freedom so bad? That you want me to get pregnant right away? This is so wrong! We couldn't create a child out of this hatred-"

"Shut up-"

"Why do I love you?" She relaxes herself, "if you want me to bear your child and have your freedom. Could you at least be nice to me?"

What? He stops from kissing her. Or should we say, torturing her?

"I'll give it to you, but if we'll do this could you please pretend that you love me? If you will I'll guarantee your freedom from me. I promise you that. Please, pretend that you love me until I bear your son."

Must he agree with the deal? "You will free me? You will sign a divorce then?"

She nods her head with tears. "Whatever you like. Free from me, free from the palace um-uh you could re-marry or-"

"Sounds good to me-"

With that, the smile comes back to her. "I just love Rei so much-"

"Of course you do."

* * *

_**Snowflakes in December**_

What would we name him? How about Rui? Or Yuki? Or Samui? She couldn't speak at all. All she could do is look at the people and hear their voices. Now that she has conceived her son, she has secured the lineage. All is well that ends well, right? It only means that her duty as his princess is over. For the last months, truly he has been good to her. Though there were times that she would see him draw Ran on his sketch pad, she didn't mind it. Rei Otohata, the ice prince has been physically faithful to her – if not emotionally or mentally.

When she is no longer at the hospital bed, she chooses to go out and feel the day. It was snowing, she caught a snow flake in her hand.

Someone hands him a magnifying glass, it is Kazuki Katase. "Thanks, now I can really see them."

"How are you feeling?"

"A bit in pain, but when I saw my son's face? It all faded, I'm a mother now-" she cries "I can't believe it, I just can't" she shakes her head.

"Are you packing up?" He asks.

Packing up? What does he mean by that?

"Since you're okay" he realizes that she doesn't get it "you can go back to the imperial palace now, right?"

She nods, "yes-" is that her home still? Is there a home to come to? "Have you seen my son-"

"Y-yeah-" he raises his brows "he looks like your husband-"

"Yes, I'm so happy-"

"Why? You don't want him to look like you?"

Well, she somehow wanted that but if the baby will look like Rei then it'll serve as a remembrance of him. "I just love Rei so I want him to look like his father."

"Of course," he bows "I'll take my leave now, here-" he hands his coat. "It'll get colder."

So, it will. "Thanks."

When she walks back inside the hospital, she finds her husband standing on her room's door. "Hey-" why is it painful to speak? As if there's a lump in her throat, what must she say? "I'd like to thank you for making it this far-" she opens the door.

Everyone is in there, even her friends in high school which include Ran. Walking where her son is, she reaches for him trying hard not to cry. She is not sure whether she'll stay at the imperial palace, but one thing is certain – he will take his freedom.

The arrangements have been made, Rei Otohata will live the way wants to. The son of the prince will succeed the throne when he is ready, and Aya Hoshino will brought back to her residence with lifetime assurance for her daily living.

Aya Hoshino puts up a business, a bakeshop at the capital. While Rei is still on his own agency, he is visiting his son from time to time while waiting for their separation papers. Well, of course Aya visits her son too! Only when Rei is not at the imperial palace, that is!

* * *

_**A New Year Begins**_

Mail time! Kazuki calls on her, she nods then walks to the counter. She signs the form then gets the package, "what is this?" She stiffens when she realizes it's their separation papers, so what's only needed is for her to sign it?

"What's wrong?"

"It's all processed, would you believe that?" She hides her tears from her friend, "this is so fast. I can't believe this-"

"Or is it just that you don't want to believe it?"

She covers her mouth, "and he even has his signature already! How he wanted to be free from me!" Now, she begins to cry then he consoles her.

"Shhh" he embraces her "it'll be fine, okay?"

"I hope so-"

"You have your son, isn't he a remembrance of him?"

What? Did she just thought of it before, could Kazuki actually read one's mind? The door chimes, a customer walks in. "Okay-"

"Now, we have to go to work-" he looks at her face then notices white powder on her left cheek. "Is that powder-"

"Oh," she wipes her face "must be flour-" when someone coughs they both look at that person's way. It's Rei Otohata!

"Your highness," Kazuki bows to him, she curtsied. "You have anything you want?"

"Yes," he looks at her. "I-uh came here to-"

He doesn't like sweets, so what he is there for? It couldn't be that he wants to see her either! "I know why, don't worry I received the package. I'll sign it, I just need a pen-"

"Here-" Kazuki hands his pen.

She blinks her eyes, "oh" she accepts it. "Thank you, well-" she lays down the papers on the counter. "Where should I sign?" Of course, she knows where to sign! She's dummy! She slaps her head, "well-"

"There-" the ice prince points her name. "Just right there-"

"Right! My eyes are just blurry these days, I must have them checked." She controls her tears, "Don't you think Kazuki?" Could it really that she failed to make the ice prince fall in love with her? She is just prolonging the signing moment, hoping that he would stop here. But until the last signature, he didn't do anything. "Done! It's all done." She forces a laugh, "if you would like anything, just feel free to order." She glances at her friend, "I'll just get something at the back. I'll be right bacj-" she runs to the kitchen. Why didn't he stop her? She just loves him so bad! So so bad!

"Hey-" Kazuki follows her "are you-"

"Please, leave me alone." Sitting on the table, she reaches for her bowl and spatula "I'm vulnerable right now. It'll help if you go away-" she looks for her phone then calls a friend.

"Thank you for coming, I don't know who talk to-" she embraces the heiress.

"You just called the right one, so what about Rei Otohata?"

"How did you know?" Her eyes widen.

"How can I not know? He's your only problem, you can solve everything but not that guy!"

"I can't get over him."

"You must."

"I can't-"

"You will-"

"When?"

"In time, you will."

"Sounds impossible."

"It is impossible if you will cry all day and think of him! Make yourself busy with your business! Earn money for your family, spend time with your son and more importantly – love yourself!"

"You're right."

"I know, so want to attend my party tonight?"

"Party?" It has been a while since she last attended a party. "Is it your birthday?"

"No! I'm trying to forget about Yuuya! That bastard!"

Woah! What a word! "What did he do to you!"

"The question is, what didn't he do for me! Oh, why we have been together for so long and yet he hasn't even proposed to me!"

"Rei never proposed tome." She looks over the window, sparkling with bright lights from the different shops of the capital. "I've always dreamed that someone will kneel on one knee for me. Or that I would receive flowers and chocolates, have a date on a fancy restaurant and spend a week on a beach just holding hands and walking by the sand-"

"That's-"

"It's never gonna happen." She slouches on the couch, "I just love Rei!"

"And now we're back to that! Let's go out and shop-" at the mall they stop on a shoe store, "look at this Aya-"

"It looks like-"

"It's so beautiful-"

"It looks like the glass slippers of Cinderella, who got married with a prince even though she's poor. I am like Cinderella only that I got a div-" she stares at the shoe on her friend's hand.

"Okay, next store-"

"This advertisement, it's from his agency! How can I not think about him?" Her eyes wander off the mall, then stops on the model with a lipstick on her hand. It's Ran Kotubuki! "I think I'm going to die!"

"Yes, so why don't you die so this will end, you! At least you got married to him. You have experienced a one-of-a-lifetime event in your life. Now, be done with him and let's shop! My treat! I do shopping when I'm depressed!"

The two of them pauses, "now what?" They look at their paper bags and boxes, "are we done?" The two's attention is caught by the event on the mall's center stage. Someone is playing the violin then all of sudden, he proposes to someone.

"That's-" Aya covers her lips, "so sweet." She recalls the moments Rei would kiss her.

"Annoying!" Mami pouts her lips. "If I don't have these bags and boxes with me I'll stop those two stupid lovers-"

"Believe me Yuuya will propose to you, just give him sometime-" she is still looking at the couple on stage.

"Aya?" Mami drops her belongings to embrace her friend. "That's all I wanted to hear right now, thank you."

She embraces her back, though it's hard because she is carrying a lot of things. "There, feel fine now?"

"What? Aren't you the one who feels bad?"

She shakes her head, "whenever I see a successful couple my heart refreshes as if it's new that I feel a little better somehow." Smiling, she glances at her watch. "We better go now-"

"Why?" Mami Honda, the heiress asks.

"You have a party, right? How can you forget?"

"Aya, would you like to be my assistant?"

"Oh, no." She shakes her head thrice, "I'm good with my business-"

"Oh, your bakeshop. How's with that guy going?"

"What guy? You know who I am talking about," she licks her lower lip "Kazuki Katase, he has always liked you-"

"Don't say that, he's just a business partner-"

"He'll be a good lifetime partner-"

"Stop it, I don't want to hear it-"

"Just saying that you can't be alone forever, you must think for yourself. You must love once again-"

Aya stops, "I promised to remain faithful to Rei."

"That is, when you were both married. But now? You are separated, physically, mentally, emotionally and more importantly – legally!"

That's true! "I still choose to be faithful-"

"Whatever-"

* * *

_**Back to the Imperial Palace**_

"How is my son?"

"He's doing well with he's business, your highness."

"And how is she?"

"In a recovery state, your highness."

"Put them both to the test-"

"Did you mean-"

"Yes, will you succeed?"

"Yes your highness, I always do."

"Then off you go-"

"Till then, your highness."

* * *

_**R Agency, March**_

The ice prince checks on his company's standing, not bad. When he walks out of his office, his employees greet him. He nods at them, his assistant walks with him with the wireless phone on his hand.

"This is the fourth call from this person for the week-"

"I told you if it's about the imperial, I don't want to hear. I have the right not to hear it-"

"This is emergency, it's about your father-" she whispers.

Father! His cellphone rings, he didn't dare look at the caller. How long has it been since he last heard her voice? "Aya? Hey-"

"You've got to go here at the imperial, it's about your father-"

"I'll be right there-"

At the imperial palace, he rushes to his father's room. He finds his family there, his son on his former wife's arms, and his mother clinging to his father's hand. Wait, there's one more in the room. Could it really be him? What is he doing here?

"Rei, you came!" His mother embraces him, "we missed you. He can't even talk now-"

"What?"

"The doctor said that there's nothing that they can do-" his mother weeps.

His former wife also cries, how he wants to comfort her but Kazuki Katase already came to do that.

The royalty commences a meeting at the family hall, "do you really not want to succeed your father?"

The prince shakes his head, "no, I don't-"

"Rei, you should. Please?" Aya begs, "until our son could lead you must-"

"Am I not free now?"

Aya keeps her silence, then the queen speaks. "If that's your decision, I will not stop you from going. Your son would be given everything he needs, I will let someone train him so that he could grow not like you, but like your father-"

"Your highness-" Aya pleads the queen not to speak badly to her former husband. "If I may, I'd like to speak with the prince."

"Proceed," then the queen takes her leave.

"Rei, I haven't return this to you-" she hands her ring to him.

"That's yours-" he grits his teeth.

"I haven't talked to the queen about this but-um I was thinking of taking my son with me-"

"That's stupid!"

"What he needed is a mother and a father – a family so if you found that someone you love and decided to be married to her, if it's okay I'd like to have my son."

"Are you here to bring pain to me?"

"I was just wondering whether you could help me, you could bear another one-"

" To show me that you can find someone who will love you, while I couldn't?"

"That's not what-"

"Oh, yes. Then why bring him here?" Unaware of his madness, he grabs her wrists.

"He's my friend-"

"Oh, is that how he thinks of you as well? Is he the one you'll build that so-called family?"

"I never thought of that yet-"

He curses, "you're stupid!"

Nodding her head, she agrees. She is stupid for still loving him! She removes his hands from hers, it would be bad for her if she stay near him. "I've got to go-"

He lets go of her, "yes, just go-"

"You don't have to tell me-" she finds Kazuki at the garden. "I have to go-"

"You'll leave me here?" He walks to keep up with her "hey what's wrong?"

"I-I just need some time alone-" she sniffs then softly cries.

Kazuki brings her close to him, "there" he embraces the beautiful lady then taps her back. He smiles at the prince who just came from the family hall. "Do you remember the letter I gave you?"

"Hmm?" She thinks about it, "what of it?"

"Those are not jokes, I was true about it. I really like Aya Hoshino from the day I met her until now, I just wish that she would give me a chance to show that. I could love her more than anything else in this world." Then he kisses her in a deep manner, passionate and wanting.

What is happening? She feels that her senses are taken away from her, she couldn't understand what's going on as If someone gave her a spell more like a medicine to make her unconscious! And everything blacks out!

The prince looks for his mother, he is beside his father. "I need to talk to you, right now-"

"What is it about? You know, you're right. I agree with what you want, I'll be here until my son could lead the palace!"

"You don't have to shout. Does that mean, you'll move in?"

"Yes."

When Aya regains consciousness, "what happened?"

"You fainted, I'm not sure why-"

"Really? I can't remember anything-"

"Good-" Kazuki smiles.

Did she hear him say something like good? "I feel hungry, oh I remember I have to see Mami tonight she is-"

"I already called her yesterday, I postponed it-"

"What? Yesterday?"

"Yes, you've been sleeping for a day."

"What? I don't understand-"

"You don't have to-"

She shakes her head, "what happened to me?" Her eyes looks around her, it's not her room. "Where am I?"

"At my place-"

"Your place? What did you do to me?"

"Nothing," he shrugs "trust me, I didn't do anything wrong than just look at you."

She blushes, "is that so?"

The door opens, "I already activated the sys-" his servant stops. "Am I interrupting something? I'm sorry I didn't knock. I thought you were alone-"

She looks at the guy, "actually I'm heading out-"

"My lady, please don't. I'll take my leave now. Just call me if you ever need something, master-"

Kazuki scratches his head, "so-"

"Well? I'll go now-" she searches for her belongings "thanks-"

"Let me get you to the-"

"I'll find my way-" when she steps out of the room her eyes widen, "is this a palace? I think I'm gonna need your help-"

"Thought so-" he escorts her to the entrance where someone awaits for her.

"I've been looking for you, you made mom worried-" it's Rei Otohata. "So, you're in this guy's house all along?"

All along? "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?"

Kazuki laughs, "oh, I think I'm gonna go inside. Till then? My lady?"

Aya nods, "thanks!"

Inside his car, "thanks for what? For the night?"

"It's not your business-"

"It is my business-"

"No, it's not-" she shakes her head, then asks when she realizes where they're going "where are we heading?"

"Imperial Palace, you're the only one missing-"

"Me? What's happening?"

"You'll see-"

"I can't wait, tell me-" she says annoyed. "Come on-"

"Can't you really wait?" He clears his voice, "I agreed to what you said before-"

"What did I say?"

"I'll take over until our son could lead-"

"You will?" Really? She looks at him, "You will?"

He nods, "uhuh-"

"You will?"

"I already answered, did I?"

"I just want to be sure, may I know why?"

"Should there be a reason for everything?"

"Yes."

"I don't know-"

"It doesn't matter, at least you would."

"So, are things between you and Kazuki-"

"Yes, we're the best business partners, in fact we'll have to put up a franchise soon-"

"I think you'd have to give it up to him at the moment-"

"I want that business-"

"Give it up-"

"Why would I follow you-"

"Just so you know that from this moment I am the prince and you have to obey me as the father of your son! Period-"

"Why do you have to be angry with me? You know you could have everything, if you will be nice."

"I am not nice!"

"Yes, and you'll never change."

The re-united couple is greeted by the imperial servants, the queen claps her hands when she sees them walking near. "I never thought this day would come-" she whispers.

"Your highness-" Aya embraces the queen.

"You can always go back to calling me mom-"

Aya smiles. "Thanks, mom-"

"Rei, I've got to talk to you about something-" she takes her with him.

"What is this about?"

"Your father has already completed his last will and testament a year ago, if you may want to know what he has for you before the day comes," she hands a scroll to him. "Then, here-"

The prince reads the scroll then keeps it on his room, he searches for his wife and finds him on their son's room. "Aya-"

She silences him, in whispers she speaks "he's sleeping, wait for me outside-" after giving her son a kiss she walks out to meet him. "You look exactly like him-"

"Aya-"

"Yes?"

The two walks outside and stops by the bridge, she looks over the water. "Look at the fish right there, it looks so-"

"Aya?"

"Hn?" What could it be? What's bothering him?

He pulls her close to him, "I" he couldn't take it any longer. It's irresistible, "I" he moves closer to kiss her "I have always been thinking of this-"

Of it? Of kissing her? She closes her eyes, holding his face.

"May I?" He whispers to her.

"What do you want from me?" Flushed, she holds on to his chest.

"All of you-" he stares into her eyes. "You said all I need to do is ask-"

"Right now?"

"Well, how about tonight and the days to come? I wish to sleep beside you."

She smiles, caressing his face.

After a night of passion, she rests on his chest. "Something is bothering you-"

"How can you say that?"

"I don't know, from the way you would hold me there's something different-"

"Aya?"

"Hn?"

"Could we have a new beginning? I mean, could we be friends?"

"Friends don't do this-"

"I know, well-"

"Yes, if you want us to be friends I'm okay with it-"

"Friends and this-"

"Okay-" she looks up to him. "You look sad-"

"You're joking, I can never look sad. I don't show emotions-"

"But you are now-" she sits up. "What is it?"

"Have you-" he looks at him the sits up as well. "Have you done this with Kazuki Katase?"

She shakes her head. "I would never do this with any man other than you-"

"But he kissed you-" he blinks his eyes "I saw you two were kissing-"

"And when was that? I cannot remember-"

"Forget it-" he moves at the other side of the bed.

"Rei," she embraces him. "If I may stay here with you forever, I will. I will always understand you, I will always love you-"

He turns to face her, "you will? Even if I'm hard to understand?"

She nods, "yes."

"Even if I don't love you?"

"I don't care-"

"Why do you love me so much?"

"Should there be a reason for everything?"

He smiles, for the first time. "I thought I love Ran, but then it dies when I would often see her at the agency. I started to miss you, when I came for you about the document. I saw how happy you were with Kazuki so I thought to just hand you to him because I know that he'll make you happy. I don't know how I feel for you, but I know that I haven't felt this before-"

"Could it be that this is your first time to feel that way for a woman?"

"Yes, aside from wanting you to be on my bed each day and night. I just can't take the thought of seeing you with someone else. Call me selfish, but I was thinking of not handing you to anyone because I don't want anyone to have you."

The princess smiles, "I understand."

Before their lips meet, something sounded by the window. "Who's that?"

"I thought I just saw a figure-" he stands up.

"Me too-"

He wraps his arms around her, "Aya? May I?"

"You're so sick!"

* * *

_**Imperial Palace, 3**__**rd**__** of May**_

London, he'll be back in a couple of days. The knight prepares for his embark, he kneels down on one knee before the queen. "You're dressed, will you back to London? Could it be that you're no longer offering your services. Are you giving up?"

"Your highness, I am proud to say that I have accomplished my mission."

"Elaborate."

"Here-" he hands a recorder to her. "And if it won't be enough, I'll send a video to you, your highness. It's in high definition."

"I believe you. Well, then I'll grant one wish from you."

"My only wish is-"

The knight walks out of the hall, he meets the prince by the entrance.

When the queen walks out, she is questioned by the prince "what is he doing here?"

"Nothing, just some important matters."

"I'm annoyed at that guy, I just don't know why-" he scratches his head. "Uh-mom?"

"Yes?"

"Could you arrange a tour for us?"

"Tour for?"

"I'd like to give Aya a gift, someone told me she wanted to visit Hawaii-"

"Sure-"

"Don't tell her it's from, tell her it's from you-"

The queen smiles, "oh love. What can we do when one is in love? " She couldn't believe this son of hers. Back to the knight, he recalls their conversation.

"_**I believe you. Well, then I'll grant one wish from you."**_

"_**My only wish is-" he smiles.**_

"_**Is?"**_

"_**If the prince cheated on the princess, let him beheaded-" the queen's eyes widen. "I'm just kidding but if I may, I want to marry the princess if it'll happen."**_

"_**You'll have my word," the queen smiles. "But you do know that he won't, right?"**_

_**The knight smiles then laughs, "of course he won't. I believe he already loves the princess, he just couldn't name his feelings, your highness."**_

"_**You've done well, I have question though-" she pauses "you could have the princess, why didn't you?"**_

"_**There is more to her, it's my mission. I am a loyal servant to the royalty. Am I not the Knight of this imperial palace? My work is to find the perfect replacement, not a love life."**_

"_**Are you saying that you can throw away your love for the royalty?"**_

"_**I already did, your highness." He looks up at the queen, "and I cannot have someone who is in love with someone else. The princess has showed that she is trustworthy, she's born of nobility, intelligent, pure, beautiful – just the perfect one for q queen. So, I never gave up to bring her here."**_

"_**I know how much you have done, Kazuki Katase, rise-"**_

_**He rises, "your highness."**_

"_**You have found the perfect princess fit to be the queen, secured the line by bringing those two together – thank you!"**_

_**He bows to her, "the pleasure is mine your highness."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The Knight of the Imperial Palace**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_Till then, my readers. Head on the review button, thanks!


End file.
